bhbsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jill Zawdir
Jill Zawdir is the quiet and polite friend in Darling. Personality and Traits Jill is a quiet girl with a strong desire to be left alone. Intelligent and honest, she works very hard on her own passions but rarely involves herself in others. She loves purple and black as colors and on typical days she goes for a gothic look if only to dissuade others from showing interest in her. Being of a wealthy heritage, Jill hides a selfish streak that pours out when things do not go her way. Until then she exudes a quiet politeness that is difficult to get past. Her personal barriers are built very thick and only someone like Darling would ignore the personal walls she has set up. Jill exhibts the unusual ability to actively recognize when things aren't working out and will change her strategies accordingly. She learns very quickly and adjusts what she can to ensure that things go the way she wants. Motives Jill's deep passion with cosplay is her driving force. She loves involving herself in this manner and to her it is one of the few true joys she has. She also wants to be a successful writer, finding that many stories are sub-par and she feels that she could introduce better content than what is already being created. Jill has written a few books herself, but she largely keeps them to herself on her laptop. Admittedly, she is sexually active and has no qualms about one night-stands. To her the ends satisfy the means - she gets what she wants and she will do what she needs to do to get what she wants. Relationships Jill's parents are wealthy and have little time for Jill. They will provide her with any money she desires; Jill has very nice clothes and receives a new car every year. Her cosplay pursuits have all been on her father's dime. Darling has been very kind to her. While Jill is very wary of others who share the same passions as her she is still receptive to her initial desire of having friends. In most cases she feels that they don't truly care about the material but more about Jill's possessions. However Darling has shown no interest whatsoever in any of Jill's stuff, thus this has kept the friendship honest and based heavily on their interests, with very little talk going off topic. Jill has had a few boyfriends, but they have all drifted away from her at one point or another. Her passion for her own hobbies takes precendece over them, and this has kept them from wanting to stay with her. Backstory The quiet and polite one of the trio, Jill Zawdir is a girl with a rich history. Born with wealthy parents who lived busy careers, Jill grew up with a family that wasn’t there. When others were finding a Christmas tree - whether it was in a store or out in the woods - Jill was sitting quietly, learning how to type on a brand new laptop, brushing around her black hair. If summer demanded a cookout, Jill’s thin and tall frame was inside studying on how to sew, with every piece of equipment she would ever need. It’s not that Jill didn’t want to do any of the things other families did, it’s that her family simply didn’t. Jill was a perceptive girl that would pick up on the obvious without having to question why. Why did her parents never spend any time with her? Because they were too busy working was her best guess. At an early age Jill was quick to identify patterns in how life worked - when left at playdates with other rich children her age she learned these rules. They would cry and complain to the adults about how their life wasn’t fair or something was not going the way they wanted. When Jill experienced the same, she would silently do nothing and take it all in. Screaming and yelling wasn’t going to work; all that ever did was put them into a corner known as Time-Out. Complaining to her parents that they never spent time with her wouldn’t get them to stop working, all that would do is get her brushed aside and more upset. Jill had a lot of desires. A lot of them were easily fulfilled by the almighty dollar. The one that she wanted though, was a place of belonging. Her entry into school provided her with a new opportunity, and Jill went about her quiet and polite attitude to find some friends. It never worked with the other kids, finding her demeanor to be off putting. The teachers were very receptive to her, with many considering her as an adult. Having won over the faculty, Jill didn’t feel as though that was where she needed to be. Mrs. Beansworth is her teacher - not her friend - and regardless of how well she said “Thank You” and “Please” that wasn’t going to change anything. She needed a connection. Something that she could relate with to her peers. Something… childish and immature. Something like… dragons. Those crazy beasts with scales, huge reptiles capable of breathing fire, creatures created entirely out of man’s imagination, Jill saw representations of them plastered all over her school. Within a few days Jill was fully decked out in every dragon accessory and memorabilia possible. Within seconds she was the highlight of the school. All the attention got to her very quickly, as she was unable to keep up with the surge of kids wanting to get to know her. As quickly as they came upon her, Jill lost it and threw her own tantrum, ending her up in the office. With that experience she learned that having everything in the world would get her in too deep, so she toned it down. Perhaps if she had less dragons her peers would like to get to know her and they could have a nice and peaceful discussion about these bizarre creatures and what it is that they do, so if you would have a seat and- Back to the office. Jill found that she could not handle other kids encroaching upon her space. While they did have something to relate to, they were not interested in anything remotely about her - they just wanted her “Icythixus, the Frost Dragon of Belgenorn” Hoodie. Learning that material possessions will get her all the wrong kinds of attention, Jill actively sought an alternative method to finding friends. Perhaps if she could direct the attention toward her and not what she owns would be a way for her to “fit in.” Jill then studied the art of creating - with her father’s money footing the bill for her extracurricular activities - through sewing and writing. Eventually she came to find a fascination and a like toward dragons and the worlds that they are in. She found worlds where characters came together to overcome a common goal, a theme that she has been pursuing since she has been born. She was fascinated by these stories, eventually losing interest in making friends, never actually succeeding in achieving what she wanted all along. At the end of her high school career she was drawn to anime, which led to her eventually combining her skills to create her first cosplay. She then fell into a passion, living out the characters she liked in these stories, acting out their behaviors and electing to dress as closely as possible to them. Although she never found friends, she finished her senior year as a purposeful recluse. Jill realized her own obsession, but with no friends or any parents to care she stayed with it, happy to find something to relate to that wouldn’t see her as someone to mooch off of. Although she knows that she is obsessed, she never pushes her love on anyone else, preferring to keep to herself. In her senior year in high school and her freshman year in college she participated in many cosplay competitions, winning many of them and garnering a large fanbase - which she ignored. Against her parent’s wishes she entered a public college for an English Major. She quietly went to classes and did nothing more. Nothing notable happened, with the exception of her creative writing class. On her first day, she was there. A whirlwind of energy, a momentous force of passion and eagerness, Darling Riccel was in front of her, showing her a notebook covered with dragon stickers and filled with pages and pages of writing. Instead of politely pushing her away as she usually would with her fans at the cosplays, Jill silently watched on as Darling read to her. Remembering her younger days, Jill allowed Darling to carry on, even allowing this strange girl to follow her back to her room. One year passed, and the two are together as roommates. To this day Jill still feels familiar with Darling’s excited fervor of sharing her passion with her, although she has yet to openly welcome it. Biography Category:Darling Category:Characters Category:Protagonists